Mario to the rescue!
by knl
Summary: Mario friends help bowser who have been captured by misterious people! Obs.: This is turned to Mario Rpg for snes.


Luigi: Mario!!!

Mario: Luigi!!!

Luigi: How are you, old brother?

Mario: IÕm fine, thanks! And you?

Luigi: IÕm fine too! What are you doing?

Mario: IÕm just relaxingÉ And you?

Luigi: IÕm playing in a contest! I think I will win something, donÕt you think this?

Mario: Yep! What you will get if you win?

Luigi: A mansion that they say that is haunted!

Mario: Hmmm. If you win that prize, tell me!

Luigi: Okay! WaitÉ

Mario: What?

Luigi: A mail for me!

Mario: Wow! What it is about?

Luigi: It is about the contest, I got the prize, Mario!

Mario: Wow! I will check it out firstÉ to ensure some security!!!

Luigi: Okay then, Mario!

Mario: Good-bye, Luigi!

Luigi: Good-bye, Mario!

Mario: They must be right about saying that the mansion is hauntedÉ

Mario: I better take my old flashlight along, huh?

Mario: And, I should go with the transport tube.

(enter the tube)

(exit the tube)

Mario: Wow! What a mess here!

Mario: They WERE right about the mansion! WAAHHH!

Mario: LetÕs enterÉ carefullyÉ 

Mario: ThereÕs the door. There is a mailbox and it have a message.

ÒDear Mario,

Here is Luigi. I will be sending the mansion key with this letter so you can open it.

Best of luck, 

Luigi.Ó

Mario: Well, hereÕs the key.

Mario: LetÕs open the doorÉ

Mario: Whoa! What a huge room!

Mario: Hey. WhatÕs going on???

Mario: LetÕs investigate a little.

(turns the flashlight on)

Mario: La la la laÉ my, what a gross idea to give such an antique mansion that hasnÕt been even cleaned as a prize!

Mario: Er, what is behind that door?

(opens)

(find a huge ghost)

Mario: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!

Mario: A GHOST!!!

Mario: Whoa, I thought they didnÕt existÉ

Mario: Hehehehehhe.

Mario: But what am I thinking? IÕm laughing at dangerÕs face!!!

Ghost: Hey you! Get me if you can!

Mario: Huh?

Ghost: Mario, right? LetÕs see if I can become a good monster to Bowser and do something not even himself ever did!!

Mario: WHAT!!!! BOWSERÕS BEHIND THIS!!!

Mario: I shouldÕve knew.

(runs from ghost)

(exit the house)

Mario: I better go warn Luigi fast!!!

(enters a warp tube)

(exits a warp tube)

Mario: Luigi! LUIGI!!!!!!

Luigi: Hey! What happened Mario?

Mario: Luigi, I have to tell something. BowserÕs attacking again!!

Luigi: What? Bowser? How did he get energy and felt like being beaten up after we erased his paper form?

Mario: CanÕt tell ya that. Must hurry to BowserÕs lair and kick his @$$.

Luigi: YahÉ

(both enter a warp tube and exit a warp tube)

Mario: HereÕs the lair.

Luigi: Hey. I have to tell somethingÉ I never seen that lair!

Mario: I know, I never showed it to ya. LetÕs enter.

Luigi: Whoa! This is huge. Mario, why didnÕt ya told me about that earlier? I wanted to beat BowserÕs @$$ sometimes too!

Mario: But it was me who starred the gamesÉ how could ya think ya got to know this lairÉ 

Luigi: MARIO!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: Sorry, I got carried awayÉ

Luigi: LetÕs go on anyway.

Luigi: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa.

Mario: What?

Luigi: This castle is unfortunately for us very beautiful, if it just wasnÕt a enemyÕs lairÉ

Mario: Yah, youÕre rightÉ

Luigi: Hey, what is this big door here?

Mario: This? ItÕs BowserÕs room. Get ready, were gonna fight him.

(enters)

Mario: Hey, whereÕs Bowser?

Luigi: I dunno, thereÕs a little note here.

ÒBowserÕs parents or whoever reads this, if you want Bowser back, go to the mansionÉÓ

Luigi: AwwÉ I canÕt believe this is happening!

Mario: Me neither. IÕm troubled. Who is kidnapping Bowser? It isnÕt WarioÕs handwriting, and I never knew BoosterÕs handwritingÉ

Luigi: Anyways, letÕs go to the mansion!

(warping tubes again)

Luigi: Hey! The mansionÕs locked! And thereÕs another note hereÉ

ÒIf ya wanna enter, go find some other way. This door is magically locked, ya canÕt go in by outside.Ó

Mario: Bummer. Hey, maybe they have a back door.

Luigi: LetÕs seeÉ

Mario: Yes! They do! And itÕs unlocked, letÕs come inÉ

Ghost: Welcome. WeÕve been expecting you.

Luigi: Who are you?

(turns the lights on) 

Ghost: ARGH!!!!! TURN THE $^@$^@$ LIGHTS OFF!!!!

Luigi: No thanks.

Ghost: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÉ

Luigi: He disappeared.

Mario: No time to talk.

Evil Shelly: Yo mamma is so fat she has to take an airplane just to scratch her neck!

Mario: WHO SAID THAT?!

Evil Shelly: Me!

Luigi: You? Who are you?

Evil Shelly: A very bad Shelly!!!

Mario: Ah yeah? WeÕll see about this.

(cracks the shelly open)

Evil Birdo: Thanks for freeing me. For I am Evil Birdo!!!

Mario: Whoa. What a bummer, Birdos againÉ

Evil Birdo: Hey!! IÕm not your average Birdo! IÕm ten times more powerful!!!

Mario: Ha! Compared to myself, youÕre nothing, I was one hundred more powerful than your former self. Do the maths.

Evil Birdo: YouÕre ten times more powerful than me?!!

Mario: Right-o!!

Evil Birdo: Wah.. IÕll get outta here!

(runs)

Mario: Hahaha, he believed!

Luigi: So you were lieing all the time?

Mario: Oh I am, Luigi! Nothing better than intimidate your enemiesÉ

Luigi: I guess I didnÕt hear that.

Mario: Huh?

Luigi: LetÕs go on, shall we?

Mario: Wait waitty, is it me or this statue looks like Valentina?

Luigi: Maybe youÕre right!

Mario: How can you say that? You never met Valentina!

Luigi: Hehh, you think only you can be the liar here?

Mario: Lol, you must be kiddingÉ

Luigi: Look! ThereÕs another note here.

ÒMario and the other guy,

We from Mario Rpg decided to join forces and make a powerful team against yours!

If you can get your old team mounted again, you would be a challenge to us!

Yours truly,

The SMRPG:LOTSS Evil guys, all of them!

Obs.: We got Bowser! You donÕt have Bowser for your team! HAHHHA!Ó

Mario: You meant it, all the evil guys are here and they kidnapped Bowser, so we need to team up. LetÕs get my cell phone hereÉ

Mario: Mallow? Are you there?

Mallow: Hi Mario! WhatÕs going on?

Mario: Well, we got a problem. The SMRPG:LOTSS evil guys, all of them, have teamed up to beat our @$$. We better team up. Couldja get here to LuigiÕs Mansion and help me and Luigi kick their @$$?

Mallow: No prob, but whoÕs this Luigi?

Mario: HeÕs my brotherÉ

Mallow: Okay. Mallow out.

Mario: LetÕs phone Geno.

Mario: Geno, are you there?

Geno: Who is talking?

Mario: ItÕs me, Mario!

Geno: Ah, you. We had that great adventure years ago. What can I do for you?

Mario: Well, we got a problem. The SMRPG:LOTSS evil guys, all of them, have teamed up to beat our @$$. We better team up. Couldja get here to LuigiÕs Mansion and help me and Luigi kick their @$$?

Geno: No problem, but whoÕs this Luigi?

Mario: HeÕs my brotherÉ

Geno: Okay, IÕm going. Geno out.

Mario: Peach next.

Peach: Hello? WhoÕs speaking?

Mario: ItÕs me, Mario! Are you with free time now?

Peach: Yes, kind of.

Mario: Great. Well, we got a problem. The SMRPG:LOTSS evil guys, all of them, have teamed up to beat our @$$. We better team up. Couldja get here to LuigiÕs Mansion and help me and Luigi kick their @$$? (yes, I copied and pasted this 3 times because IÕm a lazy bastard)

Peach: Okay then, IÕm just getting this cute little taxi to there. Peach out!

Mario: Now theyÕre coming. Just let us wait. Have you brought that portable tv and a gamecube with some games?

Luigi: Hell yeah! LetÕs play while weÕre waiting.

6 hours later of playingÉ

Mario: Man, am I hungry! ArenÕt there anything we can eat?

Luigi: Well, there are these flying guys who keep flying around carrying fruitsÉ

Mario: LetÕs eat fruits from them.

1 hour later of Òfruit catchingÓÉ

Luigi: How many bananas did you get?

Mario: 150! How many apples did you get?

Luigi: 350! How many watermelons did you get?

Mario: 650É how many melons did you get?

Luigi: 400. How much food we got?

Mario: Whoa! 1550. ThatÕs a lot!

Luigi: LetÕs eat a bit and leave some for the others.

2 hours laterÉ

Mallow: Heya Mario!

Mario: WhatÕs taken you so long, Mallow?

Mallow: Yeah, there was this heavy traffic in the road, I got trapped in it.

Mario: Did you seen Peach and Geno?

Mallow: I happen to bring them as well.

Peach: Mario!

Mario: Peach!

Geno: Mario!

Mario: Geno!

Peach: Wouldja show Luigi to Mallow and Geno, Mario?

Mario: Ah, yes. Mallow, Geno, this is Luigi. Luigi, this is Mallow and that is Geno.

Luigi: Nice to meet you two.

Geno and Mallow: Nice to meet you too.

Mario: Okay, letÕs check the equipment.

Mario: Mallow, have your Sonic Cymbals ready! Geno, prepare your Star Gun! Peach, polish your Frying Pan! I have to dust out my Lasy Shell. Uh? Luigi, lemme give you the Ultra boots and the Ultra hammer I used when I was paper form. You can use them, can you?

Luigi: Sure! Now gimmie-gimmie!

Mario: Here. Now letÕs go.

Luigi: Who will we find first?

Mario: If the orderÕs right, here it is.

Mario: Mack, Belome, Bowyer, Punchinello, Knife Guy and Grate Guy, Bundt and Raspberry, Sea Squid, Johnny, Yaridovich, Belome again, Smilax and Mega Smilax, Shelly and Birdo, Valentina & Dodo, Czar Dragon & Zombone, Axem Rangers, Magikoopa, Boomer, Exor, Cloaker & Domino and SmithyÉ Man does that sound hardÉ

Luigi: Hey, letÕs beat Ôem!

Mario: Okay.

Alot of time later.

Mario: We beat all of them!

Luigi: Whoa! This is hard work Mario!!!!

Mario: Ya shoulda know that alreadyÉ letÕs go then!

Luigi: Alright. Hey, thereÕs that wrapped up guy in there?

Mario: Whoa! ItÕs Bowser, heÕs aliveÉ

Bowser: Mario! Thanx for that, dude.

Mario: No worry. Say, did you send a ghost after me by any chance?

Bowser: No, they sent it after you using my name as if I was his ÒgodÓÉ

All: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH

Mario: LetÕs go eat a pizza so huge it could squash my house!

All: OKAY!!!

The end!


End file.
